Break Down
by Minie-x-fili
Summary: [OneShot] Sakura for Sasuke, as it is Sasuke for Sakura. But what's this law that keeps them apart? Can't they just, Break it Down? Read&Review please! [Rated:T] [Sidehumour]


* * *

...

They would always meet up like this.

At random.

Where they didn't actually notice, until it happened on a regular basis.

Until it went on, like it always did.

They knew it now, that this was more than just the plays on coincidence, but could never bring themselves to think this,

Or a law could be broken.

One of which, was more sufferable than the laws of-

The laws of society.

It was a law that both shared, but didn't understand.

A law that binds,

And tears.

Their shoulders would brush at rash times, when everyone rushed so quickly.

They wouldn't bother an apology to mutter, because their shoulders brushed a lot of other people, as well.

Their hands would touch, on certain occasions.

When files were needed to be passed on from one to the other.

A simple custom that every other would have to do, on certain occasions as such.

But at the end of each rope, their eyes would meet, and at those coming points, they had to talk, because if they didn't, a law would be broken.

One of which, was more sufferable than the laws of-

The laws of humanity.

It was a law that both shared, but didn't understand.

A law that binds,

And tears.

And tears.

And tears.

* * *

"Sakura! See you Monday."

"Nn, see ya."

They broke apart their hug, and dismissed with simple hand waves,

"Don't forget, body president, 4.00 meeting on Saturday, no dates!"

With a mocking smile, did turn the blonde with sky eyes.

"No worries, I'll be there…"

She awaited the arrival of the elevating mechanism,

"It's not as if I'll have anywhere to go, anyway, baka…"

7 

8 

…

Waiting, waiting…

9 

10

Eyes scanned the outside view, below, was everyone moving to go home.

She knew no one would still be here. Not even most of the teachers.

So she was not worried,

Not worried that she would accidentally meet with… him again.

Because he'd be one of the first to make a move.

He hated home,

But he hated school even more.

She didn't know, it was what she had figured. Like how she figures things about the other peers among her.

Why he had two different colour socks that evening.

Why her locker from the 6th floor, turned to a locker on the 8th.

Why he had a mask obscuring almost the whole of his face until only one eye remained revealed.

She figures a lot about the other peers among her.

It distracts her, from analysing,

Herself.

She breathed a sigh.

It had been a long day, and yet,

She had one more stop to make.

13 

14 

-

-

It stops with a ping.

She's drawn by the pulling doors, and is surprised that there was someone else, that would be sharing her lift.

Golden green clashing with mysterious coal.

Like every time, she apologized her manner of rude starring, and timidly toddled over,

Into the elevator,

That would apparently share them both.

He didn't say anything, but clasped his lips dryly, and nodded only more meekly than her hushed whispers.

He was leaning on the right side, being so masculine in all his ways.

Moving over, a hand went to ping the doors closed, without feeling that washing dread of,

Being alone,

And trapped,

With no escape.

… That was all fine.

Except this time,

It was with him.

To turn had made her long hair sweep, a sweet fragrance of blossoms and grapes.

It was sweet.

With blossoms.

And grapes.

… Sweet.

His nose twitched.

One black eye opened, and clarified that the description of blossoms of pink, and grapes of green,

Fit no one but her.

Fit no one… but her.

Her cheeks were stained.

With red.

She was blushing.

He smirked, boyishly.

Then he frowned.

Bad thought.

How could he, forget the law?

Idiot.

Such an idiot.

Still a handsome idiot, but idiotic nonetheless.

It pinged.

This was his stop,

But as she had made no move, he figured it wasn't hers.

He removed his frown.

Whatever, it was no big deal.

Not that big, anyway.

He was past the line that drew a separation between the floors flooring, and the elevators tiling.

The doors were closing,

But a hand ceased the movement.

Black eyes looked over, him asking,

"Aren't you coming off, body president?"

Startled greenery blinked away uncertainty.

Cheeks, reddening.

Not once, had he called her by her name.

It was always, body president.

Never, Sakura.

"No, not here. Thank-you, though."

He nodded,

And left.

Striding towards the double doors that, would lead to reception.

He must have taken the lift on the few floors below her.

But the reception on the 16th floor, was only meant for scientific matters.

He must be collecting, or disposing his science results.

They would be very good results,

She figured.

They were both elected, body president.

Though at last minute, he dropped out, which meant nothing more,

Then the winning of Haruno Sakura.

And a few …

Or more say, a lot,

Of complaints from other female peers.

Or more say, other female bitches.

Very touchy, when it came down to Fire's most legible bachelor.

Very touchy.

As in, very-

Oh so very, bitchy.

Ah well…

He paced down the long halls, and cursed his own stupidity.

"Why the hell did I ask her that?"

Was what he muttered, bashfully.

It was indeed, an idiotic move, for one of such class, such as himself.

To ask something so obvious…

He was just so lucky that the body president wasn't as intelligent with her social life, as she was with her educational life.

But he didn't know that…

So he pretty much felt like crap.

And very mad at how so much blood had rushed to dominate his cheeks

Very bad.

But very cute.

But still bad.

"Damn."

Isn't he hot?

Everyone say yeaahhh.

* * *

She could go home now.

More stressed, than how she should usually feel after one of her duty trips.

That was bad.

So bad.

"Why did he ask me?"

Oh dear, will she figure out how much of an idiot the Uchiha is?

"Probably felt that I might get stuck or couldn't find my way, or something as such…"

How could she? She was much of an idiot herself, to possibly muse over something

_As such…_

But...

This was very rare.

They would usually meet up, at random.

But they were never alone.

He was either with that loud-

And I mean loud,

Uzumaki Naruto, and the rest of his ego-centred gang.

And she would be with the rest of her girls.

Or,

If they were without,

Then there would be others.

Except this time…

She wouldn't muse too much over it.

Since she had a mountain of strawberries in cream to devour,

Anyway.

She had been in the school, three years now.

She was, the new student.

The hot new student.

But, a good girl.

Which made her, more hotter than the .. bad girls.

Which was…

_Hot._

Six months ago, she was just a candidate,

Six months on, she is now, a body president.

No…

Not _a_—

_The _body president.

And it was hot.

So hot.

Hot?

Yes hot.

* * *

The next day,

Was a hot day.

Was the type of…

Uncontrollable hot, that made the students of Fire,

Remove their outer jackets-

Their, blazers.

The boys to,

_Loosen _their ties.

The girls to,

_Unbutton _their blouses.

It was one of those times where,

You could just _feel_ the heat.

Nice, heat.

Yes.

All, hot and…

_Hot._

The Fire was…

Filling up, with the undergraduates,

All stripping,

To their pleasure.

Because they were…

Hot.

--

Over, and over again, did they repeat the rule in their heads.

The law that _cannot_ be broken.

That shouldn't be mentioned.

That wouldn't,

Need, to be rehearsed.

…Except it did,

Within the stubborn minds of,

Two students,

Who happened to be,

Right now,

Rid of their outer jackets-

Their, blazers.

Loose of their, shirts.

Sleeves, rolled up.

Uchiha, with his trousers hanging off one hip…

Haruno, with her collar, drooping lowly,

Her collarbone, teasing.

His boxers, so, infuriating.

Can you feel, the heat?

I bet, they can.

Everyone feeling lazy and bothered.

Hot and tempered.

It wasn't a good thing, though.

Because this was hunting time, for the really bitches,

Who,

Needed—

Blood.

Their prey?

Who else, then the school's pretty girl who they _knew _was asking for a slap.

Who was it, that they feasted upon?

Who else, then the quote 'slut', who Fire's most drool-able cute-arse guy just so happened to… have a sort of… _soft _side for.

Are we getting the drift here people?

"Where's that stupid bitch? I need a manicure, and that slag might be able to help decide what colour I can paint it with…"

Caught the wave yet..?

"Hahaha, yeah…. Maybe she'll agree on… red. What about it, Ami."

Volleyball bouncing… boing-boing… Who is it?

"Gaha, PERFECT! Think she'll lend me the colour?"

"Not really."

"Ah well, we can just beat the shit outta the wench, that's good enough for me."

"Let's go."

Making a move, the purple headed clad stopped.

A hand, placed upon the shoulder of, the other one.

"_I _give the orders around here."

"… 'Kay."

And then they moved,

A tongue snaked its way out, hissing at the back of the certain girl before it.

Ahhh, how satisfying.

Recalling back… she made the mistake to ask.

"Ne, Ami. Have you heard that Sasuke-kun's engaged?"

Hiss.

"_Yes_ I know, dumb-ass! Who the hell doesn't? This is _Sasuke_-kun we're talking about here, the whole school knows! Even the teachers for Kami-sama's sake!"

Cringe.

"Well… Do you know who it is?"

Some people just don't learn from their mistakes, do they?

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past friggin' HOURS! Who are you to be so _stupid_?"

"Ami-"

"Look, Bone-head. If you don't find me that bitch _right now_, I'll use you for more than my manicure, understood?"

"H-hai!"

Okay, the beast is back in it's cave… for now.

But, it was for certain,

That the Uchiha Sasuke was the only thing to everything to talk about.

His engagement,

Harrased him, to no end.

He knew who it was.

The - Fi. An. Cee.

And he never felt more like hell than when his elder brother pinched his cheeks at his fist arrival,

Into Fire.

He felt sick beyond the point of which he actually wasn't going to come to school.

But he _never_ missed, school.

Never.

Why would he start now, for the sake of a little…

Little deal…

Get real, Uchi.

This shit's bigger than the time 200 IQ genius Nara Shikamaru lost a game of chess to that loud-

And I mean loud,

Uzumaki Naruto, number one hot dumbo.

Cute, like dumbo.

Except you exchange the big ears with the orange trademark.

Then you get Narumbo.

Cute.

But, dumb.

Yes, I told you, that this is a very big stinky shit.

But!

As an Uchiha, he must not,

Cannot,

Allow this to bother him.

No-ho-ho-oohh, he's not bothered.

He's _not._

…Bothered.

Yeah…

* * *

On the move, they track their prey, a very important regulation to make the first move.

That way, you can get the upper-hand.

So very many foolish people around the schooling of Fire.

Ironic that it was the top academic college, for the past running years of seven in total.

Yes, ironic indeed.

"There she is."

"With the rest of her bitches."

"Let's move."

Glare.

"Okay ,okay! You give the orders, gotcha'…Ami. Sorry."

Warning stare.

Sheesh, this beast needs an iron door on her cave.

Walking, walking….

SLAM!

Green butterfly eyes looked up questionable, pink lips chewing slowly.

Eyes investigating, the hand, that slammed the table.

That she was, eating on.

She didn't say anything.

She didn't need to.

Besides, her sensei always told her, it was rude to talk with your mouth full.

Ami grinded her teeth against the lower, of her teeth.

"My nails need a manicure and I need your blood for polish, Haruno-bitch. Care to help me with that?"

Chew, chew…. Nice,

And,

Slow—ly…

Chew..

Chew..

Vein ticking.

Eyes, screwing.

Urgh, how ugly.

"OI, BITCH! Why aren't you saying anything…"

Smirk.

"You scared?"

The shine of blonde curls, swirled around a pointy finger.

"Are you stupid, Ami. It's rude for a _lady_ to talk with her mouth full."

Vein …tick…ing.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that, now, would you?"

"INO, SCREW YOU! I'm talking to the pink trash here; you'll get your turn, later."

Lips engulfed, the water drops.

Gulp, gulp…

Gulping, her drink.

"Now that you're done, chewing…."

Eyes of sapphire green looked up to opaque brown, her mouth,

Still chewing -- slowly.

Twitch.

Noisy heads snickered.

The dinning hall, filling with silence and strained snickering.

The Uchiha, propped in the corner.

His boys, carelessly taking advantage of the,

Show.

Eating lunch, listening,

For the purple head bitch to,

Hitch with,

Embarrassment.

So funny.

And, bitchy.

And, so down-right pathetic.

To think, that she could take on---

_The_ body president of Fire, and her so solid crew.

Ha.

Gaha.

Very funny.

A slender finger was held up-right, the simple sign of a 'one moment please' gesture.

Quite common, yes?

Lips of the bitch pulled up.

"Are you trying to pull the finger on me, Haruno-bitch? It looks like this,"

The said middle, finger, rolled up.

"Aww, don't be so embarrassed, Haruno-bi.a.tch. It only happens to the stupid ones."

Smirk.

Did we forget that the purple-head was so stupidly stupid that it was just stupid?

Well, if we did….

We remember now, ey?

"Don't piss me off, Ami. You're so fucking dumb that it's just impossible."

See, told ya soooo.

Locks of fine chocolate hair whirled, into two.

Separate.

Buns.

She opened to reveal, glazed brown.

"If you were on the smartness level of a two-year old, you'd understand that Sakura means for you to 'wait, one moment'."

"Sucks to help out this clue-less wannabe, huh?"

"Got that right."

"INO, _TEN-TEN _, shut the-!"

"Ano… Sakura-chan has stopped chewing."

Spoke the one pretty girl, who actually looks beautiful,

With-

Purple hair.

And indeed, the Haruno, had-

Stopped, chewing.

Looking up with sparkling green, her rice ball in,

Grasp.

Ami, waited.

As did,

Everyone else.

Everyone, else. That including, Uchiha.

She looked.

And, with a single movement,

--

--

Took another bite, out of her onigiri.

The hall burst,

With echoing laughter.

The purple-headed beast, reddening,

Deeply,

With—

Nara smirked.

"Embarrassment."

"Who got 5 minutes?"

"That was me! Haha-huh, HEY! That money's mine!"

"Nope. You bet five. That was all done in three."

"…Dang!"

The Uchi genius, smirked.

Screeching, said she-beast.

"YOU FUCKING _HOE_!"

SLAP.

The hall, went quiet,

Toned down, in silence.

"E-eh?"

"What… what are you doing?"

".."

Stomping down, did come the whale of a principal.

"WHAT is going on here."

Dangerous eyes of hazel scanned, the room so silent.

"YOU TWO! _Outside._ Move it, MOVE IT! NO trouble will be caused in _MY_ school!"

"Tsunade-baa-chan… Have you been eating those chocolate rolls again? You look… like…"

"A whale."

Dagger eyes—

Ooo, not nice.

"UNWELL! You look UN-W.E.L.L! Yeah, unwell."

Elbow jab.

"OWW!"

Glare.

"Oh right, yeah, er… unwell, that's – what I said."

Warning glare.

The whale—err, the unwell teach wob-bled over to the next building.

"Geez., Kiba! Don't do that again, or we'd have been squashed by,"

Point.

"Said whale."

Snicker.

The purple-head remained glued, to, her spot.

"Where the fuck did that bitch go-!"

A rush off blonde worked its way over,

"Look, _bitch_, why don't you go work another corner!"

If not for the, restriction of the bun-headed female..

Well, you know…

She just _might_ of gotten her manicure.

Wink—hint.

The Uchiha boys gathering over.

"Hoi-OI! Nara, who got 6 months?"

"Lee did. Neji-bastard got 12 months."

"No kidding! I thought he betted one year?"

Blonk.

"OWW!"

"Same fucking thing, idiot."

"Alright, alright! Guess I win then, ne?"

"Why the fuck so?"

"I betted 2 years, 2 years that the Uchiha-bastard would then make a move on Sakura-chan."

"How the fuck is that a move?"

"How the fuck is that not? He just frikken saved her in front of the whole school body!"

"Shut the fu-! OWWWWHH!"

"Stop swearing, dog-shit. Give him the money so we can get the hell outta here. It's too troublesome."

"Says you… "

The hoodie, didn't do much to,

Cover the raw bump re-newed.

Poor puppy.

So cute.

Awww.

Woof.

"Seems right that the dobe won, anyway."

"What was that, _pupil-less bastard_?"

"Ah, he's known Sasuke since day one, I guess."

"Mm."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Outside. Let's catch up with him later. "

"Got it."

Yes, they were outside.

Sakura with her lowered collar.

Sasuke wirh his… slacks so low.

CK boxers… so... yum.

One slim band of her… lacy bra.

How, ---naughty.

And…

_Hot._

"What did you do that for? I can handle myself, you know!"

"…I know."

In lessons, or occasions of meetings-

They only spoke at the most, only one syllable words.

It would seem impossible.

Though, for geniuses, _as such_, it wasn't so hard.

And now…

Well, now?

Hoi…

"That's not good enough. If you were watching, I chose not to speak for a _reason_. You could have gotten expelled for that!"

"For stopping a slap that was aimed to strike you?"

"_No_! For merely _being_ there!"

"The whole school was there. We're all guilty, then."

A careless sigh came through her plush lips.

One, he caught… easily.

The word law flashed a siren of neon,

Nee-nawww

Neeee---

Naaaaawww.

Screw the law.

The law that…

That….

The law.

The law that could not be broken.

One of which, was more sufferable than the laws of-

The laws of and the very existence of being peers among a school.

It was a law that both shared, but didn't understand.

A law that binds,

And tears.

One that tore through the Uchiha within the two years that He loved Her.

A law that binds.

One that bonded Sakura to the school, regardless that She had no family in Japan.

The law that binds,

And tears.

And tears…

_Tears_.

The law, more sufferable, than the laws of death intervened with life itself.

The law that binds,

And tears.

The laws of **never having to fall in love, to risk from hurting yourself.**

**The law that teaches never to trust, **

**So hurt can never happen.**

Yet, for those two years of the one sufferable law, that

Tore,

And,

Bonded.

It hurt more—

Than the law.

How stupid, to have stuck to the law.

Stupid.

Idiotic.

Plain and stupid Narumbo.

But.. ---

We already know, how stupid our,

Sweethearts can be,

Ey?

"No-one's in trouble. Don't worry so much."

"But it was my entire fault from the beginning, she wanted business with me! She wanted to talk to…me, and I just… played around.. for…"

A small tug in the corner of those, lips.

"…A bit… "

A smug smirk, etching his face.

"Fun, huh?"

Frown.

"Stop it! Dom't be foolish, Uchiha-san! You could-!"

"Sasuke."

"I-huh. What?"

"Sasuke, not Uchiha-san."

"Yeah, but-"

"It's Sasuke, Sakura. Call me, Sasuke."

"Eh? You just called me-"

"What?"

Her cheeks tainted.

She was blushing.

This time, it was okay, to smirk.

So,

He did.

Smirk.

"Stop cutting me off. _Jerk._"

So smirk, widened.

Which was…

Cute.

"But… why did you…?"

"Because I have to protect my fiancée. If she is to carry my Uchiha name, than it won't matter for who she is, I'll never let shame befall my family."

A delicate hand, shook on its way to cup, her peachy face.

"Am I… A-am I your…?"

Is she?

Is she his…?

--

--

"No. Ami is."

No. Ami is.

A tear struck down her left orb of coral green.

A frown, deepening his features.

Ouch.

That purple-headed-hoe _Ami_?

_Her _Sasuke-kun's --- _fiancée?_

She had half-a-mind to go back in and pulsate the shit out of the double-headed cow.

"S-So that's why you… that's why you stopped her?"

"No. It's because I love you."

Another tear cascaded down, from the sphere of her right.

"I said I'll never let shame befall my family. I broke that rule two years ago, when I loved you then, as I do now."

"Sasuke…"

"Kun."

"E-eh…?"

"Kun. Call me, Sasuke-kun, body president."

He smirked. All masculine within its glory.

Reaching his hand over, did he wipe the existence of the trails of crystals, away from the face he had always admired from a distance.

A distance they both had finally overcome.

With the law of love.

"Only if you call me, Sakura-chan."

A smile.

A smile.

"Deal. Sakura… -_chan._"

* * *

Ring tone.

Dialling.

Brrrrr—

Brrrrr—

Ring tone.

Dialling.

Brrrrr—

Brrrrr—

Brrrrr—

Brr--- "Hello?"

"Ino? It's Sakura."

"Oh, hey girl! What's up?"

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask a favour..?"

"Nu-uhh! I am _not_ taking care of that Uzumaki loud-mouth again! I was almost bankrupt from last time, and that was only _3 hours ago_!"

"N-no, Ino! Not that, erm… I can't make it on Saturday's meeting…. Could you just cover for me, please?"

"Can't you get out of what of your doing?"

What **was** that?

-- Laughter in the background?

Possibly couldn't be… _Sakura_.

Waaayyy too masculine…

Hang on, a minute….

Masculine ?

Since when did…

Sky eyes widened.

"Sakura! I said NO DATES!"

"Ehhh? What do you mean-"

"Sakura, no, do NOT leave me on my own!"

"Ino, huh? Sorry, I can't kashheerrr, you're breaking-"

"SAKURA! I can't do this on my-"

"Up, You're – ka-shheerrrr, I-no, I'm . Sorry!"

"-Own!"

Deeeeeeeem.

Ahh, the satisfying ringing of the dialling tone.

Nice, Sakura…

Sighing, did the blonde put back the phone, to,

End its infuriating … deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmm.

…So very much like a certain _Sakura._

In defeat, she slumped onto her bed… a smile, widening her features.

"You go girl-friend!"

Brrrrr—

Brrrrr—

Brrr— "Talk to me."

"INO! I WANT RAMEEENN!"

Twitch.

"FORE-HEAD GIRRRLL!"

* * *

--

"Achoo!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura snuggled closer into the comforting warmth of Sasuke's arms around her.

"Someone must love me somewhere!"

She giggled prettily.

"I know who loves you here."

"Awww…. Now say it!"

"But-"

Warning stare.

"Okay, okay." Long sigh. "Baby bear Uchi'-kun loves Sakura-chwaaann."

"Awwwwhh, love you too BB!"

--

Is she right about that _someone_?

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Heh, well…

Paints a pretty picture, doesn't it?

--

**End.**

**If you've reached here – Then MxF WUBZ YoO!**

**Review please! **

**--**

**--**

**What do you think? Do you like the style? Should I write more, in similar ways? Bad grammar (Yes, no doubt!)? Was it to your content? … PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank-you, **

**:3 -- Minie-Fili. **


End file.
